Jared Descoteaux
Jared Descoteaux served as the Charms Professor (2073-75) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Basics: Name: Jared Descoteaux. Date of birth: July 3, 2042. ++ Which makes him.. over thirty-two. Appearance: Height: 6 ft. Complexion: Fair. Hair: Brown. Eyes: Deep green. Distinguishing features: Many. Particulars of Magic: Blood status: Pureblood. Wand: Thirteen inches, cherry, core of dragon scale. Patronus: Chimera. Positions: Hogwarts Occupation: Charms professor. Former Occupations: Professional Occlumens, Dragon Keeper, Manticore Capture Unit. Positions held at school: Quidditch Captain his fifth term till graduation. Personality: Jared is calm, cool and collected. Thinking ahead in a critical situation is a huge part of him and, for this reason, he's excellent at games that require one to think and strategize, such as chess and shogi. He has a good laugh, and he uses it often, though not always to express lightheartedness. Jared likes adventure, and has a habit of seeking it. He's not afraid of trouble, but he is highly disciplined and follows his rules at all costs. He's a cold-blooded enemy of injustice, and if he seems to be accommodating something that goes against his beliefs, you can be sure something is up. He believes in chivalry, and doesn't make friends easily. That said, he's usually cordial and courteous, though not unnecessarily warm. Family: Parents: *[] Mother: Neon Descoteaux Malfoy *[] Father: Dominique Descoteaux Siblings brothers *[] Étienne Descoteuax 2040 *[] Gabrielle 'Eternal' Descoteaux 2048 History: Jared was born to Neon Malfoy and Dominique Descoteaux in the summer of 2043, and raised as a 'superior pureblood,' thanks to his father. By the time he was ten, he and his older brother had both decided that blood did not matter, and this brought them close. They had also decided that the new addition to the family, the red-haired Gabrielle that was too fiery for her own good and went around doing everything a little girl shouldn't and doesn't, just had to be a boy in disguise. Homeschooled till the age of ten, Jared then had the choice to pick - in his father's words - 'any elite, pureblood school of his liking' to study in. He chose the French Academy of Magical Creatures a and, because of his father's status, did not have to take a test to be admitted. Unhappy about this, Jared caused a lot of trouble in his initial school years, though he later grew calmer and more collected as he realized that nothing but strategy and actual action could change things. Graduating in the top ten of his class, Jared was offered a number of jobs straight off. Being certain amused by the fact that this was only because of the name of his institution and, once again, his father's influence, he turned them all down and, much to his dear father's chagrin, left the house to 'travel the world.' Since he refused to take any money, Jared had to rough it out and, in the process, met the kind of people he had never been able to in the sheltered life he'd led before - from historians and pickpockets and robbers to tomb-raiders and quidditch players and authors. It was in these years that Jared learned and mastered Occlumency, and took to tennis, a curious, little muggle sport. He also often dropped his father anonymous mail, and the man, completely angered by this... started to miss to the son he hadn't seen for ages. At twenty, Jared visited Russia - a place he was certain his father's influence could not reach - and began to make a living as an Occlumens for a spy society. It was not a job he could tell people about or put on his resume and, though that did not bother Jared, he decided to put his studies to use and applied for his first, real job as part of the Manticore Capture Unit. Since he had had no experience tackling such a dangerous job before, he was not selected but, given his background, he was offered a job as a junior dragon-keeper. Jared accepted and, for the next three years, worked as one. He became the Assistant Head of the Reservation after the one he'd served under met with an accident and, at the age of twenty-five, was asked if he'd like to join the Manticore Capture Unit now. Jared jumped at the offer, and spent the next five years as a part of it. Though Jared loved the job, it had highly irregular hours and demanded great attention, so he quit his role as a professional occlumens to focus on it. During this time, he and his father became close, though they could never settle their disputes and still aren't good friends. He also developed a liking for electronics, and experiments on electronic devices - muggle fashion - in his spare time. In a response to his mother's never-ending pleas to 'come home,' Jared left the MCU at the age of thirty and came to England, the country his parents had moved to not long after he had left France. He applied for a position at the Ministry of Magic in London, and was assigned to the Werewolf Capture Unit in the Department of Magical Creatures. However, yearning for a change after so many years of chasing after dangerous creatures and people, he asked if he could be a part of the Department of Mysteries instead. Jared did not realize that it was his father's interference and influence that got him the position as Unspeakable until after he'd been installed in the place and then, being in the middle of something big, realized it was too late to back out right then. Even more aggravated by this, he left the Ministry as soon as he could and, hearing of a vacant position at Hogwarts, applied for this in an effort to be away from his darling father. ... and there he is, now. Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:French Academy of Magical Creatures Category:Class of 2060 Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts Category:Charms Category:Professors